Tia A'reena
Asari Crime lord. Came from nowhere and took everything. Her life is a mystery and there are few who want to know it all. Looking at her twin sister with anger she hates her. And the one to start Thessia rebellions. Dossier Presumably born on Asgard her parent were killed by a plague. She and her twin sister were saved by a Batarian who came cross them when he escaped the mercenaries. He picked him up and brought the two girls up. When they were in their teen years he started to use them for his dirty work. Tia's Twin sister Ria A'reena disagreed and escaped on next ship to get of planet. The Batarian who who wanted to make a crime empire using the two now had one and placed double work on her. Still quite week Tia was able to kill him in her 19s. After it she took his little apartment in one district of Plague City and started to build connection there. She eventually got nearly Daughter-Father connections with Turian Merc who was known for his brutality. He trained her. When he saw how young Asari killed and how she killed her Batarian "savior" he knew that biotic potential is bigger than any other seen before. He trained her the techniques of assassinations and became best at her job. When another plague ravaged through the city the turian died. But before he died he left her the real talent which she had: it was the ability to survive anything. She left Asgard and one of the places which she came upon was Omega. There she quickly learned the ways of ruling but before she was able to take the rule into her hands she left again. Now travelling the galaxy. One of her must to go list was Illium. There she settled for quite a bit. There she was able to make a connection with one volus. He felt attracted to her and bought her a lot of presents. She eventually became one of wealthiest asari in the district she was living on. But as time progressed she found that she had a talent of Ardat-Yakshi. Not that she was one but she was able to do the same thing. After some time she and volus started to disagree with each other and in the end the volus attacked her with a dozen more of mercenaries. She was able to kill them and end the life of volus personally with a shot in the head. She made everyone think that she was killed. This worked well for her and took on money her old lover was to give and escaped. She spent last 40 years of her life travelling with 19 living on Asgard, she was more than just a young asari. She was a cold-blooded killer in the body of a young asari. When she boarded Noveria she heard in the news about another asari which eventually became one of the people in Asari Embassy. Tia guesses that it might be her sister and she was right. on Noveria she spent all her founds to buy her own lab. The lab was made in high-tech style where not many could get to. She chose the help of drones, batarians, turian and her favorites were humans. They said that she cared about her people but in reality the whole lab was just a giant playground for her experiments. The humans became the major part of her experiments. In this years she learned about the galaxy and the lab became forgotten. She also spilled the story of misterious murdered who is in the labs killing personnel while it was her. She used the talents which she studied by using her Ardat-Yakshi Talent. Turian, Humans and others we all seduced till the base was left lonely. She and drones reached perfection. She was able to use the rare genetic disorder when she wanted and when she didn't she could simply mated with anyone. Leaving the base to die she with her results went to Feros where she was the first to uncover the Thorian and learn his secrets. She was able to get the cipher and with understanding how the universe works she quited back to her travels. The council also started to get myths about strange asari killer. Organization of assassins recruited her into their ranks and she was to carry out some important jobs. Killing important people on Omega, Ambassadors on Citadel and many other. Her boss fierce krogan payed her a billion credits to assassinate the council. Tia was about to do so when in the scope she saw her sister speaking with the council. She couldn't press the trigger and quited. She knew that by the codex she would be killed and to survive she done the following. She met with her boss on private day after the assassination attempt and where she seduced him and killed him. After it she thrown him out of the window with a bullet in head, chest and stomach. The results of it proved that he was killed before he was shot and thrown out of window and Tia took control over the entire organization. She made it into a giant connection of networks to rival with Shadow Broker himself. She also was the one to invent many drugs which were used in the later years and sell them at a high price with weapons sold at a lower price. She stole the market from other Crime Lords. After it the illegal smuggling and prostitution went after. In order to join her mighty organization she needed to see each newcomer in person. She returned to Asgard and grew her organization to the scale of controlling many systems. She also had a quarian lover who she recruited few years before. He Was son of an Admiral who was secretly seduced by Tia. The quarian became her best operative. In return Tia gave him full support. It is speculated that she might have had a daughter sometime during this events but it was never proved. The quarian died 10 years after in the gunfight. After it Tia was contacted by her sister. Ria wanted to make good connection with her sister. Tia was angry that she left her without saying that she is going away. Ria wanted to give her everything she would ask because in the meantime Ria became unofficial advisor of entire council. Tia never asked for anything and simply cut her ties. Ria tried to contact her few times but Tia always cut the communicator off. Ria started asking council about and was thinking they would help but the disregard her a myth. Tia wanted to make something which would cause the galaxy to struggle and so she really wanted to see something funny. She stole 12 Matriarchs and thessia experienced a crisis. She also got the powers of this asari making her incredibly strong. Her biotics risen and her omni-tool made better she started planning too take the Omega but there alway been something which didn't allowed her to do so. Other story consists of myths and legend only till 2200. It says that the Great Lord of Biotics and Queen of Crime or otherwise known as the Ruler of Nemean Abyss had absorbed million of powers away. That became her main drug. She also sponsored many thing and made them go wrong in order to play her own unique game. She lost the interest in Omega and started hiring mercenaries later such as Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack and a lot later White Moons to attack freighter and cruiser. They mostly had element zero and tech. Her value was the Quantum Projector which she stole. It was placed in a giant atrium on the side of her fortress. She resided there living the prestige life. When Inquisitors came she ordered all forces to return to Asgard. During the battle of Asgard she was again "killed". After it she moved to Shakrahna. Where she Started to rebuilt her empire. She also met Dawn who agreed to help her out. Category:Asari